harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hermione524/The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley (Chapter One) READ AGAIN! I CHANGED IT A LITTLE!
Ok - first of all, I just discovered this place and I'm reposting all of the Seventh Year of Rose Weasley. Reread them, because I have to change them hecause my blog posts on the Harry Potter wiki got deleted. So bI have changed them a little, and I think that you'll like this new version even more... Chapter One September first once again. Emerging from my parents’ car (yes, yes, I can drive, but Mum made me promise that since it was the last time, I'd allow her to drive me) , I saw the now-familiar form of King’s Cross station outlined before me. The building never failed to amaze me. So large and magestic-looking, yet when you went inside, it was nothing but train whistles and being jostled around by all of the anxious commuters. I closed my car door and got out of the way to allow another car to pull in beside ours. I recognized it immediately and waved to the passengers inside. A girl a few years younger than me waved back excitedly. I smiled. Lily was always so cheery, it was hard to believe that she ever knew what sadness was. As soon as the car stopped, she bounded out to greet me. Her older brothers came out a bit more slowly. James smiled and waved, and then set to unloading his siblings’ trunks out of the back of the car. My younger brother, Hugo, rushed over to help him. It was Albus who I barely noticed. He had a look of worry on his face, though when he saw me, it cleared up. Just long enough, though, to smile, and then it was back to that anxious look that did not suit him well at all. I hardly had time to think about it, though. It was 10:45 already – we were late. Hurrying into the station, I spotted a few friends. All of us were heading towards the same spot – the barrier between platform nine and ten, or as we knew it, Platform 9 ¾ . I went first, so I was the first to see the scarlet steam engine that was waiting for us. I spotted Eileen Finnigan talking to Michelle and Rihanna Longbottom – they all waved and called over to me through the thickening crowd. I had to go help Hugo and Lily load their things on the train- there would be plenty of time to talk during the long train ride to Hogwarts. ''My last one. ''I thought wistfully. This was my seventh and final year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry – I would miss it a lot. I would miss my friends, even though most of them live closeby. I would miss all of my teachers and the classes. I would miss the view of the grounds from Ravenclaw Tower. But I still had one year to enjoy all of these things, and I intended to make it my best year at Hogwarts yet. I spotted yet another familiar figure, though this one was not one that I was particularly glad to see. Scorpius Malfoy, my year but a Slytherin, was standing talking to his father. It sounded like they were arguing, and I didn’t care to find what it was about. I could hear just snippets of their conversation; “But if you don’t –“, “He can’t force me –“ I looked at my watch: 10:50. I helped James load Lily’s trunk on board the train. Michelle, Eileen, and Rihanna had evidently gotten tired of waiting for me to come over and had maneuvered their way over to me. James got out fo the train, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rihanna’s cheeks redden. She had confided in me in fifth year that she had a crush on him. “H-hi, James.” she managed to say. James glanced over his shoulder. “Hi, Rihanna.” he said and grinned. His usual miscevious glint was in his eye as he walked away, but it was mixed with somehting else – or maybe I just imagined it. He turned and went to get Hugo’s trunk. Rihanna’s eyes lit up like she had just won the lottery. Before I knew it, it was nearly time to go on board. I said final good-byes to Mum, Dad, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry, and tried to find a door that wasn’t jam-packed with students trying to get in. I finally found one. I glanced at the door next to mine and saw Scorpius Malfoy getting on board. He felt my gaze, turned to look at me, and gave me a strange half-smile, and got on board. I didn’t have time to ponder the half-smile’s meaning, because the final whistle blew and the doors were rapidly shutting. I jumped aboard just as the train started to move. As the train rounded the corner, I knew that my seventh year and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had begun. Category:Blog posts